


大谷羽生二三事之那一夜

by weirdo9727



Category: Yuzuru Hanyu/Otani Shohei - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdo9727/pseuds/weirdo9727
Summary: 点梗回应：男友衫or球衣偷偷来看大谷比赛被发现，大谷要求球球唱歌。这些在这篇里多多少少包含，各位观众老爷看文愉快。（还有一个：平地练习sexy风冰演节目被大谷回家撞见的梗，看见的有点晚，这次写不进去了，下次写，抱歉啦～）





	大谷羽生二三事之那一夜

6.认真的男人最帅气，我的男人更帅气。

“公介，这周六你有时间吗？……太好啦，我想去看翔平的比赛，票都买好了，一起去吧～”羽生兴奋的从沙发上坐起来，“嗯嗯，那到时候我去找你，咱们一块过去。”  
荻野公介是羽生通过94年的聚会认识的，幽默又爽朗的个性使荻野在圈子里人气很高，羽生也很喜欢他。  
此时荻野想到了什么，问了一句：“唉？为什么你要买？翔平没有给你票吗。”  
“咱们去这事不能给翔平说，”羽生神秘兮兮的说。  
“哈哈，为什么？”  
“因为我怕他看见我分心啊！”羽生语气里透着傲娇。  
“不是吧，我觉得他看不见你的时候，也分心想你的。”荻野调侃道。  
“其实我就是想偷偷去看看他，跟他说的话，他还要费神照顾我。”羽生搓着沙发上的小毛球。“如果再给球队添了麻烦，那就更不好意思了。”  
球队给你添麻烦的时候倒是没不好意思，荻野想起上次的球场下腰事件，“行，那周六见啦。”

周六是个大晴天，棒球场外熙熙攘攘的都是人，门口的周边物品也是异常火爆。  
小孩子脸上贴着喜欢的球队的贴纸，为了争论哪只队伍会赢而面红耳赤，最后输了，撇着小嘴跑回去拽爸爸，希望他能为自己撑腰，两家的父亲只能相视一笑，抱起自家孩子走进场地。  
羽生进去之前也为自己买了一件棒球衫，上面印了大谷的背号，荻野买了俩红色的发箍，是大谷他们队的纪念商品，发箍上支棱着英文的队名，许多小姑娘都带了，十分可爱。  
“yuzu，戴上看看啊，超可爱的。”荻野拆开包装，递给羽生。  
“还是你戴吧，我戴上肯定没你可爱。”羽生对发箍敬谢不敏，他知道，戴了就有被网民们留图调侃一辈子的风险。  
荻野耸耸肩，不在意的戴上了一只，顺带把另一只扔进了羽生敞开了口的帆布袋里。

顶着好日头，比赛开始了，随着登场曲的切换，队员们一一登场，到了大谷的曲子，荻野一口可乐喷出来。  
“什么鬼？fashion monster？”荻野想起来，以前大谷抱怨过队里的人，净喜欢拿些奇怪的曲子做他的登场曲。“大谷肯定想不到我和你会来看比赛吧，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“有什么啊，挺可爱哒，不许再笑他了！”羽生虽然这么说，可却在看见大屏幕上大谷眯着眼睛，一副什么鬼的表情时笑开了。“以后我来给他选登场曲，保证是最帅气的。”

比赛实在精彩，没觉着就过了半场。  
现在是休息时间，大家或是三三两两的去洗手间，或是在座位上吃东西。  
其实一开始，羽生周围的人就认出了他们俩，到了中场休息，纷纷忍不住掏出手机要合影，两人笑得可开心，轮流给大家做背景拍照。  
“如果要发到网络上，大家能比完赛再发吗？”羽生拍完照拜托大家。  
“啊，抱歉柚子，我刚刚发出去了，马上删马上删！”一个女孩十分着急的猛戳手机。  
瞬间网上炸开了锅，大家立马推理出羽生坐在球场的那个方位，还有现在要去球场的。不过多数人都很理智，呼吁大家不要打扰羽生的私人空间，安静舔颜就好。  
网上暂时平息，电视台可捡了便宜，不少记者拿着话筒带着摄像就杀过来，要采访羽生。  
“羽生君来看比赛吗？”记者小姐姐笑嘻嘻的问。  
“是啊。”我不看比赛来这里干嘛啊。羽生耐心保持微笑。  
球场的大屏幕切到了采访羽生的画面，引起阵阵欢呼。  
这场比赛来得值啊！大家拿出手机，想着就算找不到羽生，照照屏幕里的也不错的想法，对着大屏幕一顿拍。  
大谷也看见了，开心之余，看见了坐在旁边的荻野。他撇着嘴切了一声，掏出小本本给荻野记了一笔。  
比完再找你们算帐。  
是的，就是你们。  
你荻野约着我的人出来，不和我打声招呼就算了，还跑到我眼皮子底下显摆。  
你羽生……不对，结弦你来看比赛为什么不和我说啊，找荻野那小子陪你，我同意了吗(･_･;

羽生采访结束后，一脸牙白。啊啊啊，还是被翔平发现了。

比赛结束后，那个失手发出去的女生还在给羽生道歉，羽生摆摆手，表示不是你的错。  
是哥太火了。羽生 · 自恋 · 结弦今天也上线了。

等到大家散场，荻野和羽生走到棒球队的休息室。荻野自知不妙，先进去和大谷负荆请罪了。羽生站在门口，徘徊着不想进去。  
“您是羽生选手吧。”从对方球队的休息室里，出来了一个挺年轻的队员，“我是您的fan啊，您看我的杯子毛巾，都是维尼的。”说完献宝似的扯开毛巾。  
羽生被他逗笑了，“谢谢你啊，今天你们的比赛也很精彩，我都看入迷了。”  
小队员搜遍了浑身上下，可算找见了纸笔，吵着羽生要签名，羽生大方的签了名字，还写了不少鼓励的话。  
“羽生选手，我也是你的fan，你看我今天比的这么好，也给我点奖励吧。”大谷轻轻从后面抱住羽生，下巴抵在他的头顶。  
“嗯，一定好好奖励你。”羽生笑着合上笔盖，递给小队员，小队员自觉的没有再纠缠，道了谢就走了。  
等大谷拉着他坐上车时，他才后知后觉的问：“荻野呢？我还没跟他说我走了。”  
大谷叹了口气，双手扶着方向盘，对羽生说：“所以我的奖励就是’荻野呢？’”  
说完就把车子开出好远，全程一言不发。  
“不是啦，那个怎么能算奖励呢。”羽生故意嗲嗲的对着大谷卖萌，“今天我们大谷谷最棒了，无论是投者还是打者，都超级无敌强！”  
大谷还是憋着没看羽生，盯着红绿灯不说话。

停车后，羽生本想帮大谷拿东西，无奈大谷抢着把东西拿完，走在前面。  
俩人一前一后进了家门，放下东西洗完手，羽生就士下座在沙发上，乖巧的等着大谷过来。  
大谷从洗手间出来看见羽生的样子，配合的走到他身边坐下。  
“抱歉，没告诉你和荻野君去看球赛。”羽生双手合十，上线目的望着大谷。  
大谷转过头来看看他，又把头转回去了。  
羽生忍不住笑开了，调皮的坐到大谷腿上，指着身上的棒球衫给他看：“你的号码对不对？”  
大谷嗯了一声。  
“你的人对不对？”羽生戳戳自己的脸颊。  
大谷终于憋不住，边笑边狠狠的揉乱羽生的头发，“你这个小坏蛋，为什么不告诉我你要来看？”  
“老去坐免费的vip席，良心不安啊。”羽生蹭了蹭大谷的鼻尖，像只小猫咪一样哼哼着。  
大谷拍了拍他的小屁股，“下次给你单独撑个凉棚，你习惯了就不会良心不安了。”  
“我不要，我就喜欢在场下看你。”羽生环住大谷的脖子，在他耳边吐出气音：“都说认真的男人最帅气，可我觉得我的男人更帅气。”  
大谷像是被打开了开关，摁着羽生在沙发上一顿猛亲。手上也不闲着，灵活的解开身下人的衣服。  
羽生光溜溜的喘着气，闹小脾气的说：“你就会欺负我！”  
大谷脱下自己的棒球衫，给羽生套上，明显宽大的尺寸让下摆都拖到了大腿根。  
“因为你可爱呀，我就喜欢欺负你。”大谷嘿嘿笑着捏了捏他的脸蛋。  
俩人抱在一起，像是在品尝最鲜美的蜂蜜，甜蜜的亲吻对方，怎么都不够。  
“结弦，”大谷喘着气，在羽生耳边问：“能强制你进入发情期吗？”  
（是不是都忘了，我这是abo世界啊(●°u°●) 」）  
“哼啊，你轻点啊。”大谷埋头咬着羽生的腺体，一副不作不罢休的样子。  
没过多久，羽生进入了发情期，全身变得粉嫩嫩，抱着大谷的脖子不撒手，“不要在沙发上，羞死了，我要去卧室。”  
大谷立马抱着他踢开了卧室的门。  
将羽生放在床上，大谷开始火急火燎的在床头柜里翻润滑。他怕羽生还没准备好，所以为了避免受伤，大谷愿意花点时间忍耐。  
羽生看着他，笑的脸颊更红。“不在那边啊。”说完从柜子里拿出了一小管叼在嘴里。  
牵着大谷的手，羽生带着他躺到床上，笑嘻嘻的翻身骑在大谷身上，手里拿着东西，在他眼前得瑟的晃来晃去。  
“想要吗？想要吗？”  
大谷看着他穿着自己球衣可爱的模样，不觉安心起来，耐下性子哄羽生，“乖，把东西给我。”  
大谷的声音沉沉的，像是裹着蜜糖的磁铁，听的羽生神魂颠倒，他仔细瞧着大谷，年轻帅气的脸和成熟性感的身子，它们像是按比例调对的香氛，散发着令人着迷的气息。  
“不需要了。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，不需要了，”羽生朝后将润滑丢到床下，“现在就要你。”说完将额前的头发撩到后面，不过细软的头发下一刻又复位。  
够了，那一瞬间，大谷好像看到了当年在赛场上，滑着let’s go crazy！的羽生，意气风发，剑指金牌。

大谷缓缓的进入，生怕弄疼了他，亲吻一点一点地落在鼻子和眼睛上。  
“你简直像只小花猫，蹭的我痒死了。”羽生说完一把捞过大谷的脖子，咬上他的嘴唇。  
“希望你能保持这个势头到结束。”大谷开始进攻，一下一下，越来越深。  
羽生慢慢的失了神，仿佛被催眠，不一会，被顶弄的喘息呻吟不断。  
突然，羽生眉头微皱，配着上挑的绯色眼角，从饱满的唇齿里泄出一声满意的蜜糖音。  
像是泄了气的皮球，软塌塌的散在床上。  
“刚刚的小霸王呢？”大谷嘬了一口他的嘴唇，用拇指捻了捻他的脸蛋，“我的奖励之旅才开始呀。”

**Author's Note:**

> 留言留在lofter，谢谢各位观众老爷们捧场。


End file.
